


Las conchas al fondo del océano

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merman Derek, Merman Everyone, Merman Stiles, Oblivious Stiles, Seals (Animals), Sharks, Translation, courting, not mine
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En donde Stiles es una foca-tritón intentando encajar con los tiburones</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las conchas al fondo del océano

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Shells at the bottom of the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259711) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Este trabajo no es mío, hace meses que pedí permiso para traducirlo pero no había tenido el tiempo suficiente así que aquí está finalmente.   
> Todos los comentarios para la autora y mil gracias por dejarme traducir esta obra.

Stiles está bien con los tiburones, no tiene ningún problema con ellos. Claro, fue una sorpresa cuando la cola de Scott se volvió áspera donde antes estaban las escamas lisas. (Stiles no entiende como pensó que podía ocultarlo, porque a Scott le gustan los abrazos y fue bastante obvio cuando Stiles rozó su cola contra la de Scott cuando él todavía no podía controlar el cambio) Y es un poco aterrador como los dientes y garras de tiburón de Scott cambian cuando él así lo quiere. Aunque son realmente impresionantes cuando quieren abrir una almeja o algún marisco. Contra su cuello no lo es tanto.

Pero Stiles es totalmente bien con Scott, y seguramente Scott está pasando el rato con otros tiburones varias veces durante el día, pero Stiles no se siente traicionado, en lo absoluto.

(Está bien, si se siente traicionado, pero luego Scott siempre aparece  para cazar algunos peces cerca de la superficie cuando Stiles está deprimido y Stiles puede perdonar a Scott si está dispuesto a seguirlo a aguas poco profundas. Pasan mucho tiempo juntos de cualquier manera, Stiles puede aprender a compartir la maravilla que es Scott. Stiles entiende porque las personas quieren aferrarse a Scott)

Con lo que Stiles tiene problemas es con los  Megalodon, porque esa es una aterradora especie de los tiburones y es grande, muy muy grande.

-

Derek tiene la costumbre de aparecer cuando Stiles menos lo sospecha y por la curva en sus labios Stiles está seguro de que le divierte cuando se sobresalta. Demasiado porque lo hace a menudo. Bastardo engreído. Stiles difícilmente puede notarlo, porque Derek debió haber gastado mucho tiempo en aprender a andar a hurtadillas detrás de las criaturas más pequeñas del mar. Él es también muy bueno para la vista. Su cola es de color azul acero que normalmente se ve en las aguas del norte y sus ojos son una maldita pieza de arte. Stiles piensa que es un poco injusto que Derek esté acaparando todos los colores bonitos.

‘’El pescado es mejor en la reserva’’ Dice Derek.

‘’Sí, lo sé’’ Dice Stiles, porque él ha estado allí, una o dos veces, ¿Y cómo ha terminado eso? Sus amigos se convirtieron en un maldito tiburón.

‘’Entre más gordo es el pescado, más fácil es de atrapar’’

‘’¿Estás diciendo que no puedo cazar? Porque puedo, amigo, tal vez no esas grandes cosas que tu arrastrar a tu pequeña guarida, pero yo puedo atrapar pequeños peces y siento que la gente debería apreciarlo más. Porque son más rápidos que tus peces… pez’’ Dice Stiles y cree que Derek luce un poco confundido.

‘’No creo que no puedas cazar, Stiles’’ Stiles no se estremece cuando su nombre rueda en la lengua de Derek, porque no es agradable oírle decir Stiles. Y a Stiles no le gustaría besar su cara de tonto. Está perfectamente bien viviendo en la negación.

‘’Yo solo… creo que podríamos cazar juntos’’

‘’¿Para qué así puedas ver mi fracaso? ‘’

‘’No… Yo…’’ Derek gruñe, en realidad gruñe como una especie fuera-del-mar ‘’Olvídalo’’

Stiles piensa que parece que se está sonrojando cuando se da la vuelta y nada lejos, pero probablemente no sea así, porque Derek no se sonroja. Probablemente. Es una reacción corporal, lo que significa que Derek podría sonrojarse.

Stiles tampoco mira su trasero.

-

‘’¿Qué demonios?’’

Hay conchas dentro de la cueva de Stiles, montones y montones de conchas de colores oscuros,  el tipo de conchas que vienen de la profundidad del océano, lo que hace que sea casi imposible para la mayoría ir a nadar allí por la presión. Lo intentó una vez, con Scott, y solo logró que le reventaran los tímpanos por la presión. Scott puede hacerlo ahora, si es cuidadoso, pero Stiles no cree que eso sea obra de Scott.

El problema es que Stiles no sabe por qué Derek llenaría su cueva con conchas. Tal vez él todavía piensa que Stiles no puede cazar, y eso es algo desagradable. Stiles, como ya dijo, puede cazar bien. Lo ha hecho desde que se mudó de la cueva de su papá.

Él se las come de todas maneras. Saben muy ricos. Stiles nunca va a decirle a Derek.

-

Algo bueno en la vida de Stiles es que él es un tritón foca, lo que le hace posible pasar el rato en la superficie más tiempo que la mayoría (No puede, sin embargo, estar debajo del agua durante mucho tiempo, a menos que quisiera ahogarse, algo demasiado triste para un tritón)

Es por eso que Stiles está flotando alrededor de un tempano tratando de tomar la mayor cantidad de sol que pueda en todo el océano Ártico. Él nunca va a conseguir un bronceado, Jackson tiene uno porque es un estúpido pececito tropical que podría ser un reptil pero nadie está realmente seguro acerca de eso. Stiles está bastante seguro de que al menos una parte de él es un Mudskipper.

Está pensando en dejar su témpano de hielo y tratar de encontrar algunas de esas buenas algas por donde las orcas nadan, pero tiene flojera, sería más fácil si sólo se queda dónde está y no se mueve durante al menos un par de días. O semanas.

Hay un pequeño chapoteo, apenas audible. Stiles se vuelve a mirar donde Derek lo está observando desde el agua. De un momento a otro está en el témpano y hay sangre goteando alrededor de su la boca desde la barbilla hasta el pecho, y wow, bueno, es algo caliente, hablando objetivamente.

‘’Uh, ¿Hola?’’ Dice Stiles lamiendo sus labios nerviosamente.

Derek le devuelve la mirada de forma intensa y Stiles no tiene ni idea de que hacer con eso.

‘’¿Te han gustado las conchas?’’

‘’Sí, estaban bien, quiero decir no tengo ni idea de cómo las consiguió. Debe haber sido demasiado profundo para algunos, incluso para un megalodon. Pero eran buenos, sí… uh’’

Hay sangre en el hielo ahora, filtrándose a través de él y haciendo un patrón extraño con la sangre en el agua, y si la cara de Derek no estuviera manchada de sangre Stiles diría que él está sonrojado de nuevo. En realidad él se ve un poco avergonzado por completo y Stiles se olvida a veces de que Derek realmente no tiene mucha gente que le puedan agradecer. Y eso es triste, ver como Derek se merece todas las alabanzas. Stiles debería obtener el banco para darle a Derek todo el amor que necesita. Y abrazos, aunque la mayoría de la gente sabe que la cola de Stiles es áspera y pica como papel de lija cuando toca el suyo. Tal vez ese no es un problema entre los tiburones.

El silencio, probablemente, se ha prologando durante demasiado tiempo, porque Derek parece cada vez más incómodo ahora y se lanza a un canal en el hielo junto a Stiles. Stiles se estremece antes de mirarlo.

‘’Amigo, atrapaste un pingüino, eso es increíble, no tienes ni idea de lo bien que saben esas cosas. Después de haber quitado las plumas, por supuesto, porque _iugh_ , no quieres comerte las plumas. Mi padre y yo los cazábamos juntos a veces.’’ Stiles sonríe.

‘’Focas leopardo tienden a comerlos’’ Explica Derek, y se ve muy satisfecho de si mismo.

‘’¿Sabes qué tipo de foca soy?’’

Derek junta sus cejas, no es lindo, maldita sea.

‘’Stiles, no es tan difícil de adivinar’’ Dice Derek.

‘’Oh, sí’’

Se miran el uno al otro y no hay ninguna ley establecida en contra de romper el contacto visual con un depredador, o es al revés, no se debe mirar a un depredador a los ojos, Derek se va a comer a Stiles. Derek levanta las cejas y señala hacia el pájaro.

‘’¿Qué?’’

‘’Es para ti’’ Dice Derek, en una especie de gruñido antes de desaparecer debajo de la superficie de nuevo, tal vez le faltaba el aire (agua?) y se cansó de Stiles. Eso no explica porque dejó a Stiles con la carne. Tal vez es otra prueba de sus habilidades de caza, pero decide no buscar un mal en el regalo y empieza a arrancar las plumas mirando cómo se pierden en la corriente.

Tal vez Derek está tratando de proporcionar para el más débil, así Stiles no morirá de alguna horrible manera, por no haber tenido suficiente para comer.

-

La cueva de Stiles es la mejor que hay, comienza como un túnel bajo el agua y termina en una pequeña habitación llena de piedras lisas y arena. El cree que fue creada por las olas, como la mayoría de las cuevas alrededor de la cosa. Incluso hay una pequeña abertura por la que puede salir a la playa y en el invierno está bloqueada por la nieve, así mantiene la pequeña guarida cálida y cómoda. La parte importante es que está en la tierra, por encima de la superficie del agua. Es un espacio que no existe bajo la superficie del océano y Derek todavía decide aparecer.

Lo primero que Stiles ve son antebrazos agradables y musculosos, y si Stiles no estaba seguro de quien era la segunda cosa que ve son gruesas cejas unidas y unos labios infelices. ¿Derek sonríe? Stiles no está muy seguro, cree que ha visto su sonrisa tal vez una o dos veces. (Son cuatro veces y Stiles las tiene todas anotadas con mucho cuidado. Sólo una fue por Stiles, y fue el aniversario de la muerte de Laura, Stiles decidió aparecer y decorar la tumba con vidrio redondeado por las olas. La sonrisa era frágil y parecía que cualquier roce rompería a Derek en ese momento. No es un recuerdo feliz. Es uno bueno, sin embargo)

‘’¿Vives aquí?’’ Suena como si Derek le estuviera juzgando.

‘’Sí, no serías capaz de encontrar un lugar más agradable, o tal vez tú lo tienes, yo realmente nunca he estado dentro de tu cueva, guarida, como se llame. Estoy seguro de que la mía es mejor, así que no juzgues’’ Stiles alisa unas piedras y las mira rodar hacia abajo, hasta chocar con el antebrazo de Derek. Hace que Stiles lo mire de nuevo, sus ojos parpadean y jura que ve a Derek sonreír.

‘’Así que..’’

‘’Hay una parvada de pájaros anidando junto a la orilla’’

‘’Mhm’’

‘’Vamos a robar algunos huevos’’

Stiles arruga la nariz.

‘’¿Eso es algo de los tiburones? Alimentarse constantemente, quiero decir, no me estoy burlando de su evidente interés en la sangre y la carne y otras cosas, Scott se come cualquier cosa en estos días, es un poco raro, porque solía ser al revés. Pero seriamente, ¿Haces cualquier otra cosa? Tu sabes ¿Cosas divertidas?’’

Derek se inclina más cerca. Stiles cree que se ve interesado, pero no tiene ni idea sobre qué.

‘’¿Qué te gusta hacer?’’

Es una pregunta extraña, o al menos es extraño que Derek le pregunte eso a Stiles.

‘’Hay un bosque de algas un poco al norte de la reserva, puedes nadar a través de él y ¡Dios mío! No hay nada que se sienta más increíble que eso. Luego vas a la orilla y simplemente te relajas, siguiendo los movimientos de las ondas. ¿Qué te gusta hacer?’’

Derek arquea sus cejas de nuevo ‘’¿Quieres saber?’’

‘’Sí, ¿Por qué no?’’ Eso es una sonrisa.

‘’Laura y yo solíamos viajar con la corriente del golfo, hacia el sur, a las aguas tropicales. Hay una granja cerca de la costa, crecen naranjas y a veces caen en el oceano’’

‘’No sabía que tenías un diente dulce’’ La sonrisa resbala de los labios de Derek tan rápido como apareció y parece que va a irse de la cueva de Stiles. Stiles no quiere eso, porque ha sido bonito hablar con Derek. Por lo general no lo hacen.

‘’No hay nada de malo en ello, pero es algo que no sabía. Así que ¿Por qué no has ido allí de nuevo?’’ Se apresura a preguntar.

‘’Nunca fue realmente seguro, sobre todo si nos convertimos, hay más gente ahí, turistas’’

Eso es algo de lo que Stiles no se acordaba, ha visto solamente una vez, su forma de tiburón gigante. Una vez fue suficiente, podría haber vivido sin ver a Peter transformándose, fue traumático. Lo bueno es que al menor Derek parece estar más cómodo hablando de su familia, como Laura. A Stiles realmente le gustaría saber más acerca de Laura.

‘’Stiles’’

‘’¿Sí?’’

‘’Los huevos’’

‘’¿Estás seguro de que me quieres contigo?’’

‘’Sí’’ Derek respira y suena un poco tenso. ¿Demasiado tiempo fuera del agua?

Stiles se muerde los labios y luego asiente ‘’Vamos’’

-

A Stiles le gusta Boyd. Boyd era, antes de convertirse en uno de los tiburones, una especie de ballena, así que es un poco grande. Boyd también sabe lo que es tener que volver a la superficie cada dos horas, a pesar de que él nunca tiene que hacerlo con la frecuencia como lo hace Stiles. Es por eso que él es el primero en reaccionar cuando el kelpie estrella a Stiles en un muro de piedra, sacando el aire de sus pulmones.

Mientras Isaac y Scott pelean con el kelpie, Derek todavía está tratando de sacar el alga envuelto alrededor de su garganta, Boyd se detiene y mira a Stiles y cuando él lo ve se aparta de la pelea. Tira el brazo de Stiles alrededor de sus anchos hombros, envía a Derek un vistazo antes de llevarlo  a la superficie.

El dolor sordo comienza casi al instante en que rompen la superficie. La sangre de Stiles late con fuerza en sus oídos, sus ojos y su garganta se siente rasposa y salada. Todo es un poco borroso y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas cuando parpadea, hay puntos negros bailando delante de él. Boyd los dirige hacia una nueva pequeña formación de piedras, Stiles está jadeando por aire cuando finalmente lo recuesta en las piedras.

‘’Respira profundo’’ Dice Boyd acariciando sus mejillas torpemente, Stiles no puede ayudar pero le sonríe torpemente.

‘’Derek va a estar muy molesto porque te fuiste’’ Dice cuando por fin puede respirar con normalidad otra vez.

Boyd arquea una ceja. En opinión de Stiles los tiburones que pasan un poco demasiado tiempo con Derek están comenzando a adoptar el lenguaje de las cejas. 

‘’Es una suerte que eres bonito’’ Y Boyd está perdiendo mucho tiempo con Erica también. Stiles puede perdonarlo sin embargo, porque son dulces cuando están juntos y no están teniendo relaciones sexuales. Stiles no quiere verlos tener sexo nunca. No es que ellos no sean de buen ver, todos a los que Stiles conoce son unas bellezas.

‘’Tu eres bonito también, aunque Scott es el más bonito’’ Murmura Stiles.

Boyd asiente.

Derek aparece después de un poco tiempo, asegurándose de que Boyd está bien antes de llevar a Stiles de vuelta a su cueva. (Derek tiene muy lindas manos, amplias y cálidas cuando el coloca a Stiles en la arena. Derek también es demasiado paranoico porque empieza a contar los viajes de Stiles a la superficie)

-

Stiles y Derek han estado saliendo más, por eso cuando Stiles encuentra el rompe hielo, nada a la casa de Derek en lugar de la casa de Scott como normalmente lo haría. La cueva de Derek es muy dentro de la reserva  y un lugar, al que por lo general, Stiles no se aventuraría porque es debajo del hielo y si Stiles necesitara aire pronto no sería capaz de llegar a la superficie lo suficientemente rápido. Hay bolsas de aire, pero son difíciles de encontrar.

Hay una mayor de variedad de peces en la reserva, son demasiado grandes y hay un incluso un par de ballenas de vez en cuando.

Cuando Stiles encuentra la cueva Erica está ahí. La mitad de la cueva está demolida por una mina de agua que se hundió por una de las naves de los Argent.

‘’Stiles ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?’’

‘’Busco a Derek’’

‘’Por supuesto que sí’’ Dice ella y Stiles piensa que hay un significado oculto detrás de la curva en sus labios.

Nunca se sabe con Erica, sin embargo, Stiles está bastante seguro de que las leyendas acerca de hermosas sirenas que ahogan marineros provienen de ella, así que Stiles tiende a tener cuidado a su alrededor. Ella asiente con la cabeza hacia la entrada de la cueva en la tierra. Está cerca de la mitad en el interior antes de chocar con Derek, quien se ha vuelto para mirar a Stiles, demonios.

‘’¿Qué estás haciendo?’’

‘’Mirando alrededor’’ Dice Stiles mientras es empujado fuera de la cueva con la cola doblada en un intento torpe de nadar hacia atrás ‘’Por lo que sea, pero al parecer no se me permite aquí. Creí que estábamos más allá de esto, o estoy tomando nuestra amistad de forma errónea, ¿No nos estamos haciendo cercanos?’’

Derek frunce el ceño aun más y Stiles puede oír a Erica riendo mientras pasa cerca de ella. Que se joda ella y sus secretos.

‘’Tu no debes estar dentro de la reserva, la superficie está cubierta’’

‘’Lo sé pero me querías cazando por aquí hace un tiempo atrás, así que pensé que estaba bien para mi venir aquí, ahora’’ Stiles se encoge de hombros y Derek finalmente quita su mano del hombro de Stiles, aunque un poco de mala gana, tal vez él piensa que Stiles lo va a ignorar y regresar.

‘’Yo iba a estar contigo entonces’’ Derek responde fácilmente.

‘’¿Cómo se supone que eso ayuda?’’

El ceño fruncido de Derek crece y tal vez en realidad no era una gran idea decir que Derek no era capaz de proteger a Stiles. El piensa que le importa lo suficiente a Derek como para que quisiera protegerlo igual que a sus otros pequeños tiburones y tienen una amistad basada en la protección mutua.

‘’Yo podría ayudarte’’ Dice Derek. Stiles está bastante seguro de que hizo un mohín.

Pasan las últimas de las algas, el agua crece un poco más claro conforme el sol es capaz de filtrarse a través. A Stiles le gusta ver nadar a Derek, su cola moviéndose de un lado a otro, lento pero poderoso. Hace un movimiento de los músculos de su espalda y estómago, lo cual es bueno, muy bueno. Derek se desliza a través del agua, mientras Stiles se impulsa hacia adelante.

‘’Entonces ¿Qué quieres?’’

Stiles sonríe, con todos los dientes.

‘’Hay humanos aquí y los estamos observando’’

Derek levanta las cejas, como si estuviera pensando en corregir a Stiles por ordenarle a él.

‘’¿Crees que es una buena idea? ¿Recuerdas a Allison?’’

‘’Por supuesto que sí. Scott sigue visitándola de vez en cuando, tu sabes, así que creo que resultó muy bien al final. Me habría gustado que hubiera sido sin todo el derramaiento de sangre pero por una pareja de estrellas cruzadas es demasiado tierno’’

Derek frunce el ceño. ‘’¿Es por eso que quieres subir? ¿Para encontrar pareja?’’

‘’No, no realmente’’ Stiles no está realmente preparado para eso, pero él está trabajando en conseguir un poco más de su enamoramiento platónico -es un poco más que eso- de Derek. Al menos ahora son amigos.

‘’¿Pero todavía quieres salir a la superficie?’’

‘’Todavía quiero subir, venga, no seas todo un tritón conmigo’’ Stiles conoce su mierda, porque Scott y Stiles robaron el ordenador de Allison y miraron La sirenita juntos en la playa.

Era difícil maniobrar cuando Scott no podía estar sin agua durante tanto tiempo, pero hicieron que funcionara.

Derek suspira, saca burbujas de su boca, pero es un buen suspiro, lo que significa que lo hará. Stiles sonríe y el jura que ve las comisuras de la boca de Derek curvearse.

-

Por supuesto nunca nada va bien para ellos. Stiles debería haber sabido que esto iba  a pasar, pero es tonto cuando se trata de explorar cosas nuevas, o de lo contrario no hubiera buscado a Derek. No se arrepiente de eso, pero es una prueba de que Stiles nunca debe hacerse cargo de la toma de decisiones.

Se están formando erupciones desde las manos hasta la cola de Derek y las cuerdas  que cortan sus manos lo están haciendo sangrar. Está desesperando a Derek, haciéndolo gruñir, enojado y profundo desde su garganta. Stiles lo ignora y continúa tratando de cortar las cuerdas de la red que están haciendo daño a la carne y la cola de Derek.

No las puede cortar de golpe pero puede desenredarlos, haciendo un agujero cada vez más grande para que Derek pueda salir de la red.

‘’Stiles vete’’ Derek gruñe.

‘’Sí, no lo creas’’

‘’Probablemente puedo salir de esto si me transformo. Pero para eso debes quitarte de en medio’’

‘’Probablemente podrías salir, ¡eso no es tranquilizador, Derek!’’

‘’Solo aléjate, Stiles’’ Derek suplica.

Stiles se le queda mirando, tratando de ver si Derek le está mintiendo, porque eso es algo que podría hacer, mentir para mantener seguro a Stiles. Trata de mirarlo con tranquilidad por lo menos, así que Stiles aleja sus dedos curiosos  de la red y nada una yarda lejos. La red está siendo jalada desde el rompe hielo, pronto las cuerdas estiradas y Derek las fuerza.

La transformación es lenta, Stiles se encoge cuando ve como la red se encoge a medida que Derek crece. La primera cuerda de la red se rompe y luego la segunda y sigue y ¡Mierda! Stiles olvidó lo grande que es Derek cuando se transforma completamente en un megalodon. El tiburón es probablemente tan grande como el maldito barco. Hay un sonido metálico cuando Derek comienza a tirar de las cuerdas de la red hacia abajo hasta que la última se rompe.

Stiles se pregunta qué es lo que la tripulación debe estar pensando, pero eso no es lo importante ahora. Él mueve su cola, hasta que puede agarrar la aleta izquierda de Derek. Desenreda los últimos hijos de la red de tal forma que Derek no se hundirá con ella tratando de zafarse. Luego están afuera, hay un momento donde el cuerpo de Derek choca contra el huelo por encima de ellos, antes de que estén en aguas abiertas de nuevo.

Cuando bajan la velocidad sigue a Derek hasta que está flotando al lado del ojo de Derek.

‘’¡¿Eres estúpido?!’’

Derek lo mira, abre su boca hasta que Stiles puede ver filas y filas de dientes afilados.

‘’¡Amigo, no voy a perderte contra alguna estúpida red! Hemos sobrevivido hasta aquí, para qué, ¿Para qué algunos estúpidos pescadores te pesquen?’’

‘’¿De verdad crees que eran unos pescadores al azar?’’ Dice Derek después de que vuelve a la normalidad. ‘’¿Crees que no puedo escapar de una red normal? Si me atrapan tienes que escucharme’’

"¿Y qué, nadar lejos? ¿Eres estúpido?, ¡Yo no te dejaría ahí! "

‘’Deberías ¿De qué otra manera se supone que debo protegerte? ¿Puedes incluso entender el peligro si esto hubiera sido al revés?’’ Derek gruñe, nadando lejos de Stiles, como si la discusión ya hubiera terminado, como si Derek ya hubiera decidido que él tiene la razón.

‘’Por supuesto que sí, pero eso no significa que tu debas tomar mi maldito lugar. Tu qué, tu pensaste que sería inteligente alejarme del camino!’’

Derek aprieta la mandíbula, resaltando su barbilla.  

‘’Derek, me preocupo por ti, yo no quiero que seas atrapado por unos cazadores al azar’’

‘’Bueno, ¡Yo también!’’

‘’¿Qué?’’ Pregunta Stiles, bajando un poco el ritmo cuando Derek se detiene.

‘’Me importa, y yo no quiero que te lastimes’’ Derek dice entre dientes, pero sus ojos no son rojos como Stiles esperaría, siguen siendo avellano raro del que siempre está y Derek se ve un poco herido, como si a Stiles le hubieran salido piernas y decidió darle una patada.

‘’Espera, creo que es más que eso, tú te preocupes por mí. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ‘’

‘’Como si no supieras’’ Gruñe Derek, volviendo y haciendo espacio entre ellos, espacio que Stiles no quiere ahí, así que lo sigue.

‘’¿Qué se supone que significa eso?’’ La cara de Derek se ve un poco roja otra vez,  y sí, él se sonroja, como lo había hecho antes. ‘’Oh’’

Stiles entrecierra los ojos, porque Derek ha estado actuando raro desde que insultó la capacidad de caza de Stiles, pero al parecer no fue un insulto en lo absoluto.

‘’¿Has… estado cortejándome? Es por eso de la comida y las conchas, que también es comida, pero eso no importa. ¡Me gustas!’’

Oh Dios. Derek se ve avergonzado, baja la mirada y Stiles realmente, realmente quiere que Derek lo mire ahora. Pero cuando trata de inclinarse y ver la cara de Derek, él  se revuelve y trata de nadar lejos.

‘’Hey, Hey, espera, Derek, espera yo no lo sabía’’ Jala la muñeca de Derek.

‘’¿No lo sabías?’’ Dice Derek dubitativo.

‘’Si, yo solo pensé que eras… ¿No lo sé?’’ Dice Stiles, porque ¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta de que le gustaba a Derek?

Finalmente Derek mira a Stiles y su voz sale con un tono esperanzador ‘’¿Y ahora?’’

‘’Ahora ya lo sé’’ Dice sonriendo ‘’Y creo que me debes un beso’’

Derek sonríe, suave y tímido, ¿Y cómo puede alguien que se convierte en un tiburón diez veces el tamaño de Stiles ser así de lindo? Stiles es quien se inclina y junta sus bocas, y es agradable, a pesar de que lleva agua salada a sus pulmones y todo debajo de la superficie sabe a sal. El habría amado conocer a que sabe Derek, pero supone que está bien, porque esto significa que tiene la oportunidad de aprender.

Gime cuando Derek se torna más rudo, cuando el beso se convierte en un poco más sucio, con sus lenguas frotándose mutuamente.

‘’Todavía estoy enojado y probablemente deberíamos hacer algo con los cazadores’’ Dice Stiles cuando se alejan, pero todavía sonríe, ahogando el sonido en el hombro de Derek. Su sonrisa es la más hermoso que ha visto.

-

Stiles todavía no puede estar bajo el agua durante mucho tiempo y Derek no puede estar en la superficie durante mucho tiempo. A veces es difícil, pero hacen que funciona, y ahora, cuando Derek sale junto al tempano con un pingüino, Stiles puede inclinarse y besarlo. También puede mirar el trasero de Derek y sus antebrazos, de hecho puede verlo todo completamente porque  Derek es perfecto.

También está el hecho de que Derek es muy hosco, pero también puede ser agradable. Que es un idiota al que le gustan las cosas humanas, aunque lo niegue, le gustan los libros y lleva a la casa de Stiles para compartirlos. El hecho de que se enrosca como un pulpo alrededor de Stiles para flotar y le cuenta historias sobre Laura y su familia, susurros suaves y cálidos contra los oídos de Stiles.

(Derek sabe a sal y sangre, pero también como las naranjas y los tuétanos y arena, lo cual es genial)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que le den kudos y comenten,


End file.
